Butch,the Father
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: Butch has a crazy night in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting for Buttercup to give birth. oneshot


**Here's a little story about Butch's misadventure in the waiting room of the hospital,while Buttercup is in labor. oneshot..**

I'd been pacing the waiting room forever,waiting for the nightmare to end. Buttercup had gone into labor an hour ago, and I couldn't wait anymore. My brother weren't helping

"Calm down" Brick said.

"Honestly, childbirth could be worse" Boomer said from the corner.

"Says the guys who've already been in this position" I snapped. Brick rolled his eyes.

"At least your not gonna watch"

"Is it that gross?"

"Imagine one of those giant dildos in porn magazines, but coming out instead of going in" Boomer said.

"Ew"

"Yeah" I kept on pacing.

"You might as well keep talking" Brick said. "Relieve the stress"

"Fine. Hey, where are Bubbles and Blossom?"

"Dropping Blaine and Brad off at their Dad's" Boomer answered.

"Oh." You see,Brick and Blossom had Blaine about 9 months ago, and Bubbles and Boomer about 7 months ago, with Brad. Blossom was only a couple weeks in with number two, and Bubbles was tied with her. I know, urges much? Anyway, Back to what was going on in the waiting room.

"Butch,why are you freaking out so much?" Boomer asked.

"Because it's a month and a half early" I replied.

"That sucks" Brick said. This is around when Blossom and Bubbles barged in the front door.

"Oh my god, we're so sorry we're late!" Blossom said.

"Did Buttercup hold it in for us?"Bubbles asked excitedly.

"Yes,"I replied.

"Awesome!" I rolled my eyes. As the girls took a seat, I continued my aggravated pacing,until I couldn't take it anymore. I went out to the front of the hospital,and lit a cigarette. I only smoke when I'm super nervous, which isn't often. I smoked a lot when Buttercup told me she was pregnant,but that's about it. As it winded down to a stub, I through it down and went back inside. Brick was reading a magazine entitled,_Horrible miscarriages through the ages, _and Blossom was reading over his shoulder. Bubbles had her phone out, chatting with someone in a low voice, and Boomer has about to fall asleep. At this point, I'd give anything to trade places with any of them. So, not nervous about this. Another aggravatingly slow hour dragged by, and I tried not to notice the sickly people coming into the waiting room. But by 11, it was just us left in the room. I tried sitting still, but that didn't work,at all. I didn't want to smoke again, as I was finding it harder to not have one daily. Eventually,I realized my stomach was growling. Blossom looked up.

"I heard that Butch" She said with a smile.

"Sorry,I'm just so fucking hungry."

"Here, lets go find the vending machine" So I followed Blossom through the hollow hallways of the hospital, I wanted to ask Blossom what I should expect,so I decided to bring it up.

"Uh Blossom?"

"Yeah?"

"I,um, wanted to ask you..."

"If,you need to worry about anything, if you should be as nervous as you are?"

"Yeah"

"Childbirth isn't as bad as it seems in those magazines. It's actually worse." I gulped.

"I'm kidding" She laughed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that" We must have been looking for at least a half hour.

"Fuck, where are they?" I put my fist through the wall. It collapsed,and I continued walking.

Butch? Butch!"

"What?"

"Found the vending machines" She said, pointing through the hole in the wall. She and I climbed through, and I started grabbing stuff from the free vending machines. Hehehe,weird...

"Um,Butch?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the employee lounge" I exchanged a look with her, until she and I grabbed as many cream cakes, and cokes as we could,and made a run for it.

* * *

><p>Back in the waiting room, as everyone was eating the food me and Blossom stole, Bubbles phone rang. Sh listened to the voice on the other line, and swore<p>

"What?" Boomer asked

"The professor says Brad won't go to bed without me tucking him in" She rolled her eyes as Blossom snorted. She came up to me

"Tell Buttercup to hold it in,I'll be back"

"Right" When Bubbles had left I went down the hall

"Hey,Buttercup?"

"What?"She snapped

"Um,Bubbles wants you to hold it in, till she gets back"

"Fuck her!"

"Yeah..." Back in the waiting room,Blossom had dozed off, her head resting on Brick's shoulder, and Boomer had taken his turn at reading _Horrible miscarriages through __history_. That magazine will feel my wrath when this was over. I wasn't so much nervous anymore, but just flat bored. I sat down next to Boomer, and starting twiddling my thumbs,bored right out of my fucking mind. When everyone had managed to fall asleep, except for me,of course, I decided to do something,that I would have never done before,and I'll never do it again. Making sure no one was asleep, I kneeled down, and,you guessed,I PRAYED. Out of character,I know, but I was still very out of it.

_God,_

_Sup. Okay, I don't really know how to do this,but I'm desperate. My kids coming a month and a half early, and I'm freaking out. Please, can you just make sure it'll be okay. I know I'm not the greatest person, ad I know, for a fact I'm not on your top 100000 favorite people list,but I promise,I swear to you, I will be a good father,I'll never,in my whole fatherhood,do anything bad,ever again. Please hear me out._

It's a good thing that I finished then, because Bubbles had returned ,so I quickly sat back up, and acted innocent.

"Hey,I'm back!" She shouted. Brick woke up and glared at her.

"Woop dee fucking doo!" He yelled .I tried to think of ways I could be a good dad, but good, is not my thing. At all. I was trying to get some rest,I tried to close my eyes,for even one minute or two, but nothing worked. I think it was one in the morning when a docter walked in the waiting room, and asked. "?" I stood up, as the rest of the family woke up.

"Yeah?"

"Your waiting for your wife to give birth?"

"Yeah, what is it? A problem?" The doctor looked through some charts, and I started to get really worried. Everyone was hanging on to the doctors every move. After, what seemed like forever,he looked up, and smiled.

"It's a girl "

"oh, my god" Bubbles squealed behind me. Blossom clapped her hands. Brick said. "About fucking time!",And Boomer sighed. The doctor allowed me to go in first,and everyone else fought for a spot to see into the room. I kneeled next to the bed, and stared at my wife, smiling at me, holding a little person in her hands. I stared disbelievingly at Buttercup who smiled. I looked back at my little girl, and it brought a tear to my eye. She had little tufts of black hair, and I could swear that some of it looked like it was stuck, like my cowlick when I was young. I looked back at Buttercup.

"What should we name here?"

"I thought we already decided"

"No, that was you during a mood swing" She blushed.

"How about,Butterfly?" I smiled.

"Takes after you, a weird name" She punched me.

"And she'll have your total retardation"

"Right" I looked back at my little girl

"Butterfly... Perfect" This was about when the rest of the family got in, and wanted to see. I stepped back to let them, and I turned to the corner, and let some tears out.

"What wrong Butch?" Brick asked.

"Huh?"

"Your crying"

"Oh, well, I kinda made a promise before Butterfly was born. I kinda gotta keep it" Brick smiled.

"I think I know what you mean"

**Well, here you go. Butch has to keep his promise. R&R!**


End file.
